birthday wishes
by extremeturki
Summary: kirsten has a .....surprising birthday


Ok everyone this is a Cohen/Kandy fan fic, I hope some of you don't mind but I did use some of your ideas but I made them different, I'm sorry if I offend you._ This is set after Alex leaves_

Disclaimer: Warner brothers own **The OC** not me. sob sob

* * *

Her eardrums tensed as she woke to the sounds of shuffling, slowly drawing closer. The rest of her body was asleep, her eyes weren't open but she could tell it was dark. They shot open, she sat up as she heard the sound of her bedroom door open, it was dark so it took a moment for her eyes to adjust, she saw 3 figures slowly moving towards her, her right hand slowly reached out to the other side of the bed, he was gone, he wasn't there to protect her and she was scared. She heard a ruffling noise and the clink of glass and all of a sudden light drowned in,

"SURPRISE!" shouted Ryan holding a tray with bagels and coffee on it, Seth with a bouquet of roses and Sandy "Happy birthda-"they stopped as they saw the look on her face,

"Honey what's wrong?" asked Sandy

"Yeah, it's not like you to be grumpy on your birthday, mom" said Seth, her mouth curled into a smile,

"Sorry I was just a bit on edge…,"she saw the roses that Seth was holding "are those for me?" Sandy grabbed the bouquet off of Seth and handed them to his wife,

"Happy Birthday, gorgeous, I love you" whispered Sandy as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to her on the bed,

"Yeah um…. Happy Birthday I guess I love you too" said Ryan hinting that both Seth and he had heard Sandy, as he hopped onto the bed and placed the tray in front of her, Kirsten was taken aback, she had never heard Ryan express his feelings to her before, she smiled and looked expectantly at Seth,

"Hey don't look at me," he said as he jumped onto the bed "you know I love you mom, but the thing we don't know, is how you feel, we've all expressed our feelings now its time for you to share"

"awww boys," Kirsten said as she took a bite out of a bagel and handed it to Seth who scoffed but ate it "I love all of you, my husband and my two sons" now it was Ryan's turn to be taken aback, he had never heard Kirsten or any of the Cohen's for that matter, express how they felt about him and if/how he was a part of their family. They finished breakfast in silence,

"So, where are my presents?" asked Kirsten, Ryan and Seth looked at each other, a smirk made its way across her face,

"Ahh…well…um…we….um…..kinda….forgot" started Ryan

"And so you think this breakfast in bed is gonna make up for that?" joked Kirsten

"Never hurt to try" said Sandy

"Oh so you forgot too, and I thought it was only Seth and Ryan but you're just as bad as those two" said Kirsten throwing a pillow at Sandy.

"Hey what are you talking about?" said Seth sarcastically, throwing a pillow at Kirsten

"Hmm, yeah….." Ryan cut her off by throwing a pillow "oh, you're gonna pay" she said chucking a pillow at him but she instantly got hit with another pillow in the stomach by Sandy. The pillow fight kept on until Kirsten and Sandy had to get ready to go to work.

* * *

As she lay in her huge four poster bed, thinking, she could hear footsteps creeping slowly towards her door. A soft knock and she screamed, she knew who it was, she hated them, they made her father's life a living hell and not to mention hers, not only was she forced to live with them, they had driven out 2 of her male lovers, a female lover, her father and his girlfriend, she hated them so much, she had to get out.

"Get out!" she screamed not even turning to look at who it was,

"But-"said a voice

"I DON'T CARE, JUST GET OUT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE EVER AGAIN!" her voice got louder with every word she said, she turned around to give the most evil look, but then she realized who it was.

"Um… do you want me to go…..."said the voice

"Uh no its okay stay, sorry about that Ryan, I thought you were my mom" she said apologetically, she moved over and motioned for Ryan to sit down.

"….d…do uh, do you, uh," staggered Ryan

"Do I wanna talk about it?...you always know exactly what to say" she joked, but Ryan just sat there and looked at her thinking of what to say, how he could help her. A few moments passed by and then he got up,

"C'mon Marissa lets go" said Ryan getting his keys out of his pocket

"But, where are we going?" asked Marissa as she got up

"Where do you think, we're going to fashion island!" Ryan thought he said that a bit too happily as he walked out the door

"You wanna take me to fashion island, seriously?" said Marissa in disbelief, as she grabbed her wallet, phone and keys, put them in a handbag and followed Ryan out of her room.

"4 hours of shopping!" said Ryan as he flopped down into a chair placing dozens and dozens of bags on the ground in front of him,

"Yeah, I feel like I could go for 4 more" said Marissa coming back from placing an order and sitting down in a chair across from him.

"Where have I heard that before," said Ryan sarcastically "so do you wanna tell me what's really going on?"

"It's just…," started Marissa then their coffee's arrived Ryan quickly shooed the waiter away so he could focus on Marissa "my mom, she's so ugh, I just hate her so much"

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean but you know she might change" said Ryan

"No, she wont I mean last year she drove you out, and my dad, now this year she's driven out Dj, my dad again, but this time for good, Alex and Hailey-"

"Wait, you think your mom drove out Hailey?" said Ryan in disbelief

"Well yeah, why do you think she left?" argued Marissa

"Kirsten told me her friend got her a job in Japan"

"Well I bet there's another reason she left and my mom has something to do with it and I just wish I could get out of there but I think the only way I can is to run away….hey can I stay at your house for a while?"

"Uh, ….yeah ….I don't think the Cohen's would mind but don't you think that's the first place Julie would look?" said Ryan, dodging a bullet

"Oh, yeah totally,…… so you don't want me to leave, you want me to be miserable for the rest of my life" _how can he even think that?_ Marissa thought to herself

"No, that's not exactly what I meant-"

"I can't believe you, you know what I'll just catch a bus home" raged Marissa as she picked up all of her bags and walked out, on the cell phone. _She's probably ringing Summer; at least she'll be safe there_ Ryan thought as he watched her walk out of the store

* * *

Sandy walked into the bait shop to find the band setting, up random people moving things around, people at the bar drying glasses and Seth sticking up balloons and streamers.

"Hey, how's it going with the set up?" asked Sandy

"Yeah, it's looking pretty good so far ," answered Seth "hey where's Ryan? I haven't seen him since breakfast"

"That is a great question, I wonder what he's doing right now, instead of being here helping set up," that question made Sandy think "plus he's got my car so I probably should go see what he's doing."

"Hey dad, if he's got your car how did you get here?" joked Seth

"I took your grandfathers Astin Martin …. You know the one you stole at the start of the year?"

"meh ha ha ha ha ha, very funny" Seth laughed it off "so'" he tapped Sandy on the shoulder, put on a dark voice and lifted a eyebrow "how dya do it?"

"well son maybe in a few years ill tell you, when your ready," joked Sandy "well I'm gonna go find Ryan, get my car back, make sure she doesn't find out. "

"Yeah, yeah, she won't, how many times have you said that?" said Seth in an irritated voice "now Be Gone!"

* * *

There was a bouquet of white lilies waiting for Kirsten when she arrived home from work on her lunch break. She picked it up and looked at the card _Happy Birthday Kiki, love Dad & Julie_ I hate lilies she quietly said to herself and just as she was about to put them in a vase, Ryan walked in,

"Hey, uh why are you home?" asked Ryan

"I'm on my lunch break if you must know," said Kirsten "so why are you home, aren't you supposed to be somewhere doing something?"

"Uh …no not really," said Ryan thinking of how he was supposed to help Seth set up, he looked down as he started thinking of Marissa, he exhaled loudly

"Hey, what's the matter" Kirsten could always tell when one of her sons was feeling off-beat (even though he wasn't her real son she could still tell) "do you want to talk about it?" she then thought of the Oliver incident _that was a stupid thing to say_ she thought to herself

"Yeah, but it's complicated" said Ryan hesitantly

"Well I don't have to get to the office in a hurry so..." she trailed off, is_ he willing to tell me? Had he changed that much?_

"ok well, its about Marissa," Ryan started but he thought of what Kirsten would think when he said her name, he just looked at her, but then continued when he got a reassuring squeeze on his hand from Kirsten "well, she's convinced that her mom is ruining her life and she wants to run away"

"Well, wow….." Kirsten honestly didn't know what to say

"But don't tell Julie, coz I'm not really supposed to be telling you…."he had been looking down the whole time then he suddenly looked up, her eyes had been fixed on Ryan so her focus quickly shifted to the lilies that where in the sink.

"Well I won't tell anyone," she said as she moved towards the cupboards to get out a vase to put the lilies in, as she did Ryan said

"I'm afraid she's gonna run away, and I don't want her to"

"well I'm sure no one wants her to run away and the only reason she wants to go is because of her mother?" she said puzzled "but can I ask you something…..why are you bothered so much about her leaving?" he paused for a moment and took a deep breath,

"When Lindsay left it was hard for me at first, but lately I've been thinking it wasn't that bad because I always had someone to, like fall back on" he said this hinting that Marissa was the person he would fall back on.

And just like that it clicked in Kirsten's mind "you where never fully over Marissa, were you?" she asked. Ryan just looked at her. Kirsten had finally got the lilies and put them in a vase; she took one sniff and made a face "ugh I hate lilies!" She said handing them to Ryan, who took a sniff and also made a face.

"Yeah, me too," said Ryan as he put them on the kitchen table "you know they're my birth flower and every person who was born in that month is supposed to like them or something…" he stopped as he saw the look on Kirsten's face "what?"

"You were born in May?" asked Kirsten

"Yeah………why?"

"Ok, what date?"

"………… the 18th?" a few moments passed and then Kirsten said

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Ryan!" she walked up to him and gave him a hug "why didn't you say anything?"

"Uh…..I guess I just didn't want to make a big deal and plus it's your birthday"

"Well Ryan it is a big deal! Oh I'm sorry I had no idea! We were born on the same day!"

"well, thanks ……the chat and everything, but I gatta jet" Ryan walked out of the room and Kirsten couldn't find the reason why he didn't tell anyone, _it must have been something at home, but that's all going to change_. She instantly got on her cell phone.

_

* * *

_

_Polyphonic tune of hungry like the wolf started_, Sandy took his phone out of his pocket,

"Hello gorgeous, what ya up to?" he said moving around trying to hide his location …"what? I can't hear you, I'll call you back" he hung up and jumped in the car and called back, "Hey, Kirsten what's up?"

"Hey do you know when Ryan's birthday is?" she asked

"Well, its um………" he tried to think of when he saw his birth certificate and then he clocked it "its today, what happened? how do you know that?"

"Well, I was talking to him earlier and he just slipped it out, hey I think we should throw him a party"

"But honey I thought you said no parties on your birthday"

"well….yeah but this is different now, I really wanna do this for Ryan because we missed it last year and….can we just throw him a party?" she said in a frustrated voice.

"Ok honey, anything for you on your birthday, I'll organize it you don't have to do a thing, see ya" Sandy quickly hung up before Kirsten could answer.

_

* * *

Knock, knock, knock, she waited. Her mind raced as she heard rumbling inside. The door clicked open._

"Oh hey….uh?" she said "is uh Summer there?"

The woman at the door just stared at her and then a few minutes later she said

"oh hey Marissa, yeah, she's ups stairs, come on in"

As Marissa struggled with her bags to walk up the stairs to Summer's room she thought what kind of drugs Summer's step mom was on, and just as Marissa reached her door, it opened and an angry Zach walked out,

"you know what, you and Cohen make the best couple and I wish I never went out with you in the first place" he said as he walked down the stairs "hey Zach," said Marissa "how's it going but I think I can tell what going on for myself" she joked

"yeah well that's the way it turns out" said Zach "after all this time they're back together, well I gatta go see ya"

"Yeah, bye" she said and then walked into Summer's room.

"Hey, what just happened back there?" Marissa asked as she fell into and empty seat

"Oh, well Zach has been like calling me for days since he got back from Italy and now he just showed up" answered Summer "so I told him about me and Cohen"

_So that's what he was talking about_ Marissa thought.

"Well what's up?" said Summer, ready to give a confidence boost

"Ok but first guess what"

"What?"

"Ryan took me shopping!"

"Are you serous, where?"

"Fashion island!"

"HELL NO, wow that's a huge step for him and you!"

"Yeah I know, just think about it last year he took me to south coast plaza and now fashion island!"

"Yeah that's awesome! But why did he take you there?"

"Well……..he came over and then we hung out for a bit-"

"And by hung out you mean made out?" Summer cut in

"No by hung out I mean hung out! And then he just took me shopping."

"Wow, and this is everything you bought?" she motioned to the bags

"Yeah pretty much, I think I might've left some with Ryan though"

"Wow coop that's heaps how did you pay for all of that?"

"Well you know the money that Dj gave me, that stuff"

"Oh ok……." Summer trailed off "is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, no," replied Marissa "its about my mom, she's ruining my life, I just hate her so much! And now Alex is gone I feel like I have no one, like, I know I've got you but it's different and I just feel like I have to run away, hey can I stay with you?" she said as a tear fell down her cheek, Summer rushed to her side, wiped away her tear and gave her a hug,

"Of course you can stay here, honey, but don't you need some stuff like toiletries coz you can borrow my clothes but you need your own toiletries."

"Ok well let's go to my house but when my mom isn't there, I just can't deal with her right now."

"Well do you think she'll be there now? Coz we can go now, oh and we can get your car…." She saw Marissa face fall "what?"

"Ryan's probably gonna be there"

"What? Ryan knows?

"Yeah that's why I took a bus here because he was being really inconsiderate"

"Oh ok, but why is he going to be at your house?"

"Well, he doesn't want me to go so he'll probably do something like that"

"Oh, ok, well why don't I get them and if Ryan shows up I'll say I haven't seen you today" said Summer as she got up and brushed her teeth

"Yeah that's a great idea, but I think you should go after you've ..Uh….finished, Summer was now plucking her eyebrows,

"Uh duh!" she said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Seth had finished his decorating duties and was now setting up the nibbles table when Ryan arrived at the bait shop.

"Hey man where ya bin, my dads been looking for you" said Seth when Ryan grabbed his attention

"eh, I been cheering up Marissa, she wasn't feeling to good so I took her shopping" complained Ryan

"oh cool man but I thought guys only did that for 'their' women? "said Seth,

"What? No, I, she was just feeling down so I wanted to cheer her up"

"Oh ok what ever you say, so anyway your looking pretty broodish how'd it go?"

"It was I disaster, we shopped, I pined and then when she finished she started telling me about how she's having problems with her mom and she wants to leave Newport, next minute she's walking off. I don't even know what I did man"

"Well like I said so many weeks ago, women are crazy!" claimed Seth

"Oh know what you mean, hey do you need me" said Ryan "coz I kind of be to go somewhere, so I'm gonna head off"

"man your supposed to be helping for the set up but ok I'll do your part but you better be here for tonight man" yelled Seth as Ryan was walking up the stairs "its gonna be awesome!"

_

* * *

Beep, beep and all the car doors locked, Kirsten picked up her briefcase and started walking towards her office, she felt a bit light headed, she had lately been feeling light headed but it was spring and the pollen count was high, all she wanted to do was get into her office and finish her work. A few moments passed and She was lost in her thoughts when she heard shuffling behind her, she turned around but she didn't see anyone, __what am I thinking its just my echo,_ she thought to herself and kept walking, a little faster than before but now she could her footsteps, so she instantly turned around, nothing, _its nothing,_ _you are so paranoid, what's up today?_ She thought, she was practically running now but she was almost there, the safety of her office was near. "Finally thank god, that was scary!" she said once she had reached the office even though no one could hear her she felt safe, when she got into her office she locked the door and made herself busy with work. and all the car doors locked, Kirsten picked up her briefcase and started walking towards her office, she felt a bit light headed, she had lately been feeling light headed but it was spring and the pollen count was high, all she wanted to do was get into her office and finish her work. A few moments passed and She was lost in her thoughts when she heard shuffling behind her, she turned around but she didn't see anyone, she thought to herself and kept walking, a little faster than before but now she could her footsteps, so she instantly turned around, nothing, She thought, she was practically running now but she was almost there, the safety of her office was near. "Finally thank god, that was scary!" she said once she had reached the office even though no one could hear her she felt safe, when she got into her office she locked the door and made herself busy with work.

* * *

"Damn it I'm fifteen minutes late," Julie said to herself as she pulled in the Newport groups CEO parking space. She hurried as she opened the door to her office and grabbed her files, her and Kirsten had a meeting tomorrow and they had a lot of work to do. She walked fast paced to Kirsten's office which was down the hall,_ I need to have a good excuse, Caleb felt ill, now he's in Portaviarta on some business tycoon, Marissa was sick yeah that'll _do, she took a deep breath and turned the knob, her head darted forward and she bumped into the door, "awe" she said, she laid there just resting on the door.

* * *

"where is she, she's already a half an hour late what could she possibly be doing?" Kirsten said even though she knew no one could hear her, she was tired, she leant her head on the desk _just until she gets here_ she thought to herself. **BANG. "Awe" **Her head shot up and she realized she had locked the door, she instantly got up and ran towards the door and unlocked it pulling it open in an instant. But just as she did Julie fell on her, knocking her onto the ground, making her fall unconscious.

* * *

As Summer pulled in the driveway, she saw a familiar face, she sighed as she parked and got out.

"What are you doing here, Ryan?" she asked as Ryan walked up to her

"I have to see Marissa" he answered ready for an argument

"well she doesn't want to see you; she's really upset right now"

"I know that but I just really don't want her to leave"

"why, you left for 3 months and she couldn't do anything about that"

"but-"

"why are you so upset about it, I mean she's just your friend-"

"no, she's not….."his voice trailed off

"well then what is she?" then she realized why he didn't want her to leave "wow, oh, I have to go get her things" she said feeling really awkward

"well can you tell her I want to see her and I'm not going to let her leave until I talk to her, bring her tonight I'll be there" he said to Summer as she walked off.

* * *

A shiver went down her spine as she awoke. Slowly her eyes opened, all she saw was two blurred figures, she just stared there for a moment as she heard the sound of her husband and Julie arguing, she couldn't quite make up what they where saying she had to get their attention,

"Oh come on guys its not that bad I'm not dead!" she said as both Sandy and Julie's heads turned towards

"Are you okay, honey?" Sandy asked as he gave her a hug

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just a little shaken, what happened?" she asked

"When you collapsed we rushed you to the hospital because I didn't know what to do "said Julie

"Good afternoon Kirsten, how are you feeling I'm nurse Sally?" asked a nurse that had just walked into the room _she looks familiar_ she thought_ how do_ _nurses always know when someone has woken up_

"Yeah Im, fine I just want to go home and celebrate my birthday"

"Oh wow happy birthday, but I'm afraid that's impossible, you see when you collapsed and you were rushed here, the doctor took some blood tests and you seem to have Hodgkin's lymphoma, a _curable_ type of cancer" said Sally, to Sandy time had just stopped

"WHAT," yelled Sandy, Julie bowed her head in grief, if you listened closely you could hear her softly crying, "ill go ring the boys" he muttered in a hushed tone,

"No, wait, don't ring them," interrupted everyone in the room looked at her, it was the first time she had spoken since she got the news "I don't want them to know, not yet"

"Ok," said Sandy he said it as if Kirsten was on her death bed "but what will I tell them when they ask why you're in the hospital?"

"Tell them she's pregnant" everyone looked at Julie

"What the hell kind of excuse is that?" said Sandy dumbfounded

"Ok then, what were you planning on telling them?" retaliated Julie, a few minutes passed, everyone was silent

"Okay but we only tell them if they ask" said Sandy as he turned to look back at his wife "what are we going to do about this?"

"Uh, I don't know……" Kirsten honestly didn't know what to say or do.

"Well, for now I think its best we let Kirsten rest" said Sally

"Ok, well I'll see you later" said Julie as she kissed Kirsten on the cheek

"Nurse, can I stay for at least 5 more minutes, please" said Sandy

"I'm sorry sir, visiting hours are over" said Sally

"Please" he said Sally sensed the sadness in his voice

"5 minutes, that's it" said Sally and walked out of the room Sandy turned to Kirsten,

"Hey," he said as a tear fell down his cheek,

"Hey" she said as she wiped it away and placed a kiss where it was,

"What do you want to do?" he asked

"I want to go home and celebrate my birthday, while I can" that was all Kirsten wanted today she didn't need anything else in the world, "but I can't leave the hospital….."

"shh…. I'll do what ever it takes to get you out of here for your birthday, but now I have to go, but I'll be back soon" Sandy said as he kissed her forehead "I love you"

"I love you too" said Kirsten as Sally walked back in, and as Sandy left.

* * *

Ryan and Seth were playing PS2 when Julie and Sandy walked in,

"Hey," Ryan said as he saw the look on Sandy's face

"Hey, she bought it" he said reassuringly "now all we do is wait, she said we can go there around 6:30 and its 5:30 now so we have an hour to get everyone there, Ryan can you do that, the dress, Julie can you pick it up, and Seth and I will get the ambulance ready"

They all just looked a Sandy

"Well come on people lets get moving!" he said as everyone ran out of the kitchen.

"Coop" yelled Summer as she walked in the front door of her house

"I'm in the kitchen!" a voice yelled back at her from the kitchen

"Hey, I got your stuff" said Summer as she walked into the kitchen, she saw Marissa cooking "mm..something smells good wacha cooking?"

"Chicken biryani" Marissa said as she took a sip from a spoon, "I was kinda hungry so I just thought I'd cook up something and considering you're your step mom is kind of, like…….dead?" she said as she served two bowls

"well I'm fine with that" she said, grabbing a bowl and taking a mouthful "wow coop this is great!"

"really? You think?" Marissa said as she settled herself in a couch

"yeah, so guess who I found at your house" said Summer as she sat next to her,

"mmm…..who?"

"Ryan, but wait before you get all mad, he told me something, something that I think might make you reconsider leaving"

"ok first let me say that absolutely nothing can stop me from leaving my mom-"

"he still has feelings for you" Summer interrupted

"except for ...that, what? whe…"her voice trailed off "what did he say?"

"he said he doesn't want you to leave and he wants to talk to you, so I said you'd meet him, is that ok?" Summer said as she put the dirty bowls in the sink, then followed Marissa into her room as she got a phone call saying to start to head to the club now.

"uh, yeah, what am I going to wear?" Marissa said as she walked into Summer's closet.

**_

* * *

She woke in a very dark room, the only light was shone exactly on her, she got up as she heard muffled voices and then laughter. She looked around, nothing, her clothes were thin and a harsh wind blew, her body shivered and she rubbed her arm trying to warm herself up, there was nothing, she sat down lost in her thoughts,__ where am I? How did I get here, where is everyone_ ****She just sat there, feeling alone**. . 

Her body shook, and her eyes shot open once again her vision was blurred but she saw a figure and her head was spinning so she just shut her eyes "Kirsten, Kirsten, honey wake up" she heard a familiar voice, then she felt herself moving but she was still lying down "hey what's happening?" she said as she heard the sounds of wheels squeaking, "we're sneaking you outta here so keep our voice down" she heard another familiar voice, then she felt herself stop, she opened her eyes she saw Sandy, Seth and Ryan dressed in nurse's uniforms,

"hey we need you to pretend to be asleep while we put you in the ambulance" said Sandy "Can you do that for me?"

"uh, yeah, where are we going?" Kirsten said in a whisper

"you'll see" said Seth in a tempting voice as the guys put her in a stretcher and wheeled her into an ambulance.

* * *

She woke up in a very dark room, beads of sweat on her forehead. The only light shone exactly on her. She heard muffled voices and laughter so she quickly got up, she was on a leather couch so it squeaked as she got up, the laughter and the voices stopped, _this is just like my dream_ she thought as she shivered, all she was wearing were paper thin hospital garments, she looked around for a blanket but instead she saw a beautiful, elegant dress hanging in front of her, it was blue and the neck was a ribbon that wove down along the dress tying up at the back, she shivered again _it'll be warmer than these paper-clothes_ she thought to herself, as she put the dress on she thought _where am I? how did I get here? Is anyone out there?_ She had the dress on but she wondered what she looked like, she wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead as she took a step, the floor boards creaked, _I'm in a room I know that much_ she started walking with her arms stretched in front of her feeling for a doorknob she felt a table and then _ah hah!_ A doorknob she slowly turned it not knowing what to expect…..

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone shouted as she took a step back,

A wide smile grew across her face asthe bandstarted playing. Sandy walked up to her,

"Happy Birthday, Kirsten, I hope you like your present" he said before he passionately kissed her, streamers, balloons and glitter fell as she looked around, she saw Ryan, Seth, her father, Julie, Marissa, Summer, Jimmy, Hailey, Lindsay and many other faces all standing around her each holding a wrapped gift.

"uh, I'm speechless!" Kirsten said as she gave her husband a hug. Ryan and Seth came up to her and gave her a hug

"so you're pregnant huh?" joked Seth after they had let go

"well…it's a long story but I've got cancer" sighed Kirsten she really didn't want this, not now on her birthday, Ryan and Seth started laughing "what? Hey that's not they way to act when your mothers got cancer"

"actually that's not true" said Hailey as she gave Kirsten a hug " Happy Birthday big sister, ok so the thing is we needed to distract you so we could get this party ready"

"what you didn't recognize her?" said Julie as she pointed to Hailey, who instantly put her hair in a bun, Kirsten looked and then realized

"YOU'RE SALLY?" she was shocked but very happy at that moment

"well yeah…- oh I LOVE this song c'mon lets dance" said Hailey as Jjust The Thing by Paul Mac came on, she put what she was holding on a nearby table and grabbed Kirsten and dragged her onto the dance floor.

* * *

Ryan went to the bar

"hey can I get a coke?" he said just as the bartender turned around "oh hey," he paused "Marissa, I thought you were leaving?"

"well, I found a reason not to" she said as she poured the drink

"and what reason is that?" Ryan asked as he took a sip, Marissa walked out of behind the bar and up to Ryan,

"c'mon lets dance!" yelled Marissa as she pulled Ryan to the dance floor "the reason is you"

* * *

Ryan and Seth are sitting at a table, talking about Summer and Marissa,

"and then she said the reason is you" said Ryan

"well man it's the next step towards you two getting back toge- oh hey" Seth said as Summer and Marissa sat down at the table,

"oh hey Cohen isn't that your parents dancing" said Summer pointing towards Kirsten and Sandy dancing in the middle dance floor to a slow song,

"ugh man, I seriously wish they'd get a room" Seth looked away in disgust

"hey, it's her birthday and besides they're so cute together!" said Marissa.

The slow song finished and Kirsten and Sandy went to go sit with them,

"hey Happy Birthday Mrs. Cohen" said Summer as they approached the table,

"aww thanks Summer but call me Kirsten" said Kirsten

"yeah, so how's that working out for you mom, do you like your gift?" Sighed Seth

"I love it thank you, you guys but you didn't have to go through all that trouble"

"well we're allowed to, it is your birthday" said Ryan

"it's yours too!" said Kirsten winking at him

"seriously?" said Seth, looking at his mother who gave him a reassuring nod

"Ha, ha man" he punched Ryan in the arm "now we all know!"

"Happy Birthday" said Summer

"Yeah, man Happy Birthday" said Seth as Marissa got up and gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek; everyone at the table raised their eyebrows at Ryan

"Happy Birthday Ryan" she said as she gave him a hug. Kirsten got up from the table to answer her phone and Sandy shook Ryan's hand

"Happy Birthday, son" as he said it, the music stopped, Kirsten was on the balcony,

"Ryan I know we haven't celebrated your birthday and bla, bla, bla, its my birthday but we need to celebrate it so.." she went behind the curtain and came back with a huge cake with lit candles that said 'Happy Birthday Ryan!' on it, she started singing as she tried to walk down the stairs without tripping on her dress and everyone joined in,

"_Happy Birthday Ryan and Kirsten, Happy Birthday to you!" _

"Happy Birthday Ryan" Kirsten said as she reached the table and put the cake down; she went up to Ryan and hugged him. "now blow out the candles and make a wish"

"ok, but only if do it with me"

They both blew out the candles and unknowingly, made the same wish

_I wish for my family stay together, at least until my next birthday!_

"Thanks you guys this is the best birthday I've had in…ever!" said Ryan

"yeah, I'd have to say you guys have really outdone yourself this year!" said Kirsten "I would have never thought of the whole cancer thing, but you guys have to promise me, never again"

"okay, we promise" said Sandy, Ryan and Seth all of which had their fingers crossed behind their back.

tHANKS yOU gUYS

Please review

3 extreme


End file.
